Pokemon Journey
by Cornpuffs
Summary: Brad Wallace is a boy with a scyther and a couple of insane friends. Readd their wacky adventure here!It's discontinued....
1. The Journey Begins!

8..9...10! All right, that's enough. I can't wait for tomorrow! I finally go on my journey, and I want to be in the best shape possible!" a boy said,after doing some push ups. He was Brad Wallace, and he was starting his journey tomorrow. He had gone to Pokemon Tech for 2 years, but had gotten kicked out because of a fight with an upperclassman, so he had spent the last month at home, studying about pokemon. All he had was a pokeball, and a pokedex, which he'd gotten both from Professor Elm. So,in his waiting for today, he'd been exercising quite a bit, to be in tip top condition.. Then he heard some screaming outside: "Let that baby pokemon alone!" A teenage girl voice called out. "A Scyther! You must be nuts! It's mine!" An oilder voice argued.  
  
Brad ran, with his black pants and shirt, "Hey, creep! Give back that pokemon!" A the girl voice said. He looked up and saw her.She was about his age,and must have been chasing the guy for a while, because she was panting. She had red hair and blue sunglasses, a hat with swords on it, with blue jeans and a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt. "Don't just stand there kid, get him!"she called after him "Don't call me kid! Hey you, get back here with that Scyther!" he said as he ran after the theif.  
  
It was getting dark. As a member of Team Rocket, he was to steal Pokemon for his boss, Giovanni. The Rocket member had found the Scyther, and knowing it was rare, grabbed it. "Hey you! Stop!" Brad cried out, chasing him. Brad was too late too the Rocket and fell off a cliff. The Scyther, who had broke free of the grip, had pushed his blades in the ground to keep hom from falling. "Pokeball, go!" Brad called, as the pokeball hit the Scyther,who was instantly captured, mainly because this Scyther knew the boy was destined to be his trainer. He went into the ball, and the boy picked it up. "All right! I caught my first Pokemon!" Brad yelled, triumphantly.  
  
~!@##$^%+)(&&^+()_+  
  
Cornpuffs  
  
Disclaimer: I want, but can't have Pokemon. Oh well. Revised! 


	2. A Chat with Erin!

"I choose you, Scyther!" Brad called. He had caught his brand new pokemon, his starter. "Hey, little buddy, can I call you Saber?"Brad asked the young Scyther, who nodded. nodded. "Hey, kid!" A familiar voice called out. "Don't call me kid!" Brad looked up, and saw the same girl he had seen earliear. "Who are you, and will you leave me alone?" "My name's Erin, and no, I won't leave you alone." "Why?" "Because you have a Scyther as a starter." "That doesn't mean you can follow me around!" "And you need somebody to guide you, since you have an arrogant natured pokemon." "You, guide me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Brad laughed "I've been on the streets since I was born, and I know more about the world than you do." "All right, you win." Brad sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue, as he could tell from her looks, she was arrogant as Saber could be, and as fiery as a Rapidash. 'This is going to be a long trip,' Brad thought. "So, where do I sleep?" Erin asked. "Outside." "That's not the way to treat a lady." "I know that's not the way to treat a lady, because you are definitely not one." "What did you say, twerp?" "You heard me." "Oh, that's it." She threw a punch at Brad. It was too fast for him to see, and the punch hit his shoulder. "You're fast, Erin." "That's Demon to you." "Okay, Demon." He put a loathing tense in the last word. "Brad! BRAD!"an older female voice called out. It was Brad's mother! "Well, demon, it's been...er, nice to meet you, but I am going home, and you will not follow me!" But before he had the words out, Demon was all ready at his home. "Hey, Saber, would you actually follow me around? She kind of has a point, about me not knowing the world." "Scy scy scyther scy scy." (Yeah, but you have me.) "I know buddy." Brad replied. "Brad, get over here! We have a visitor!" Brad's mother called again. Yep. This was going to be a long trip. ~!@#$%^&*()_+ Revised! 


	3. The Dream!

Ah, okay, thank you for submitting your characters. This is going to be a big story, so characters can appear (I'll try) and don't forget, if you want to read my other story, you can. Oh, and Brad and Demon will get along more than Ash and Misty do..eventually... In this chapter, I might introduce a new character, but you have to read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, I would probably be still write this.  
  
Oh, and did you know that the people that worked on the pokemon movies have the same names as Ash, Brock and Misty in Japanese versions?  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
"Brad, I need to get my things . They are about a minute away, so enjoy a moment of silence before I come back!" Demon said, after getting refreshed from a dinner. Grr, why me? What did I do? She honestly is going to make my trip less enjoyable. "It's not fair!" I mumbled. Honestly, what compelled me to help? Of course, if I didn't, I wouldn't have Saber, would I? But he's a baby!  
  
"Scy!"  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Scy scy?( What's wrong Brad?)  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Scy?" (About?)  
  
"I just- I just don't know."  
  
"Hey, Brad! Come meet my pokemon!" Erin.  
  
Two minutes later..  
  
"YOU HAVE A CHARIZARD?!?!?! AND AN UMBEREON? PLUS POOCHEYNA!!! NOOOOOO! That mean's your a better trainer." I cried. All I had was a baby Scyther!  
  
"What's wrong, jealous?" Erin teased.  
  
"Shut up." I mumbled.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted, annoyed. But when I looked up at Erin, she looked terrified. Hmmmm. What's she scared of? Me? Heh, Must of looked at her wrong. Oh well. I guess I better get some sleep.  
  
{Dream Sequence} (A/n Normal Pov is always used in dreams. It will go back to Brad's after the dream.)  
  
Brad looked up at the crowd. He was in a stadium full of people. He looked at a box near the bottom. There were people that proud looks on their faces, and they were rooting for him. He looked over at the other side, and to his surprise, he was fighting Erin. Only she looked older. Then he looked up to the scoreboard, and it showed his face. He was older two. He smirked, returning his gaze to Erin.  
  
"Go, Saber!"  
  
(End dream)  
  
Dun Dun Dun.... Evil cliffhanger. This is one part of the new chapter but I've had a spot of writer's block with this? Review! No more characters though. No flames either. I got burnt eating spaghetti.  
  
Cornpuffs signing out! 


	4. A battle with Steelix!

Me: YEAH!!!!!! I DON'T OWN POKEMON, TWERP! Brad: Shut up! Erin: Why, oh why? *draws her sword and chases us*  
  
(A/n: I will take a few things from the show and game. Not much.)  
  
Brad was freaked out from his dream. It seemed real. He didn't tell Saber, his mom, or Erin. It was finally morning, and his mom, on the verge of tears, cooked a breakfast fit for an army. Or just him. Saber had a big helping of Pokechow, and Erin had a BLT, and Brad ate everything else.  
  
One hour later..  
  
Brad, Erin, her Umbreon, and Saber walked on the path. They had left New Bark Town.  
  
"Hey, twerp?" Erin asked.  
  
"What?" Brad answered.  
  
"What is your goal for this trip?" she asked.  
  
"To get as far as I can. Yours?" he replied.  
  
"To be the number one master." She explained.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"Why don't we make camp. It is getting dark." Erin stated, eight hours later. (It was about 9 when they left)  
  
"Uhhh, sure." Brad replied.  
  
After camp was set up, Brad and Saber went looking for a pokemon.  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
I ravaged through the tall grass, Saber behind me. I had told Demon where I was going.  
  
"Hey, kid, let's have a battle." It was a hiker  
  
"One- on - one." I said, accepting the challenge.  
  
"Go, Steelix!" The hiker sent out the large metal snake. We had no hope.  
  
" Saber, go!" I commanded.  
  
"Scy!" Saber went into a battle cry.  
  
"Steelix, sandstorm!" the hiker called.  
  
The Steelix went into a whirlwind, catching sand, and tried to hit Saber. It didn't  
  
"Saber, use sword dance a couple times, and dodge that sandstorm!" I called. He obeyed .  
  
That Steelix could not keep up.  
  
"Now use fury cutter!" I called. The attack hit. Yes! The Steelix was getting very tired from using the sandstorm, and chasing Saber, and now a powerful fury cutter? The Steelix could not take much more.  
  
"Saber, focus energy, and use fury cutter again" I cried out.  
  
"That's enough, you win!" the hiker said, amazed.  
  
I won my first trainer battle! Yes! I- er, Saber rules! Now, about a hoot- hoot.  
  
Me: Heh heh heh. My first battle chapter. Brad: Hey, do you think we're safe from Erin here? Erin: Nope Me: Uh, Cornpuffs signing out!  
  
End.  
  
By the way, what's the town after new bark? 


	5. Miss Kasumi, the challenger!

Erin: Brad, I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Brad: Why?  
  
Erin: Because your creator lied. There was no new character.  
  
Me: Just for that. Hell will be unleashed on you as a new character will be in this new chapter! Well, not really.  
  
Brad and Erin walked down the path, their pokemon behind them. Thanks to Erin, who had lent Brad one of her pokeballs, Brad now had a hoot-hoot. He named her Sky. She was about level 5, and Saber was about on level 9 , courtesy of the fight with Steelix.  
  
"Hey, you!" a voice said.  
  
"What?" Erin and Brad said together.  
  
"I challenge the girl to a pokemon battle!" the voice soon was matched to a face. To Brad's dismay, another girl.  
  
How many can there be? He thought.  
  
The challenger spoke up "My name is Kathryn Kasumi, and I challenge you to a match!"  
  
Kathryn was about 5' 1 with shoulder length dark red hair, had tri-colored eyes, that were mainly green. She was slim, and wore loose navy blue cargo pants that flare out a bit, with sleeveless sky blue shirt that was loose to match.  
  
"Bit skimpy, don't ya think?" Erin said to Kathryn, "I'm Erin Fallyena, and I'm gonna kick your butt!  
  
Okay, Alex Black, Wolfgirl, you can't answer this:  
  
Who is going to win this match? Kathryn, or Erin? Hey, they rhyme!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm busy, and I want you readers to decide. I won't vote, and neither should the creators of the warring characters either, by the way...  
  
Cornpuffs, signing out! 


	6. The battle!

Kath: Brad, I want to kill you.  
  
Demon: That's my line!  
  
Brad and me: 0_o Uhh, time to start the show!  
  
Brads PoV  
  
Never before have I felt tension as this. Kath and Demon had such deadly looks that an old man would fall over dead, and kids would fall into a coma. Saber had a worried glance on his face.  
  
"Brad, you be ref." Erin said quietly, the kind of an angered quiet, that I'd never imagine Erin having.  
  
"Um, sure.but-" I started.  
  
"Now." Erin said with an unnerving tone.  
  
"Okay, The Trainer Battle between Erin and Kathryn will now begin!"  
  
"Go, Charizard!" Erin cried, throwing a pokeball.  
  
"Mudkip, it's time to fight!" Kath called.  
  
"Charizard, Ember!" Erin commanded.  
  
"Mudkip, use Mud Slap!" Kath countered.  
  
The attacks hit both, and they both were about to faint.  
  
That's a powerful Mudkip. I thought. But then Mudkip fell, with swirls in his eyes.  
  
"Mudkip is unable to battle! Charizard is the victor!" I yelled. The two trainers recalled the pokemon.  
  
"Umbreon, go!" Erin told her. (the Umbreon)  
  
"Okay, I choose charmander!"  
  
"Tackle" they cried at the same time.  
  
The pokemon collided, but Kathryn told the charmander to hit umbreon with its tail. It then used flamethrower, and finished with rage. The Umbreon was strong, but did not have that endurance. She fell.  
  
"I declare this match a draw!" I yelled out, relieved. I glanced at my companion, Saber. He was a bit relieved that this was over, too. The girls were still a bit deadly looking.but, hey, at least I'm alive!  
  
"No, it's not. We both have a pokemon left." Erin stated.  
  
"She's right, you know." Kathryn said.  
  
Damn it, they're right. I thought.  
  
"Charizard come out!" Demon yelled.  
  
"Charmander, get ready!" Kath said.  
  
"Flame Thrower!" the girls called in unison.  
  
There was an explosion. When the field Cleared, Charizard was flying, and Charmander had fainted.  
  
"Charizard wins the match! Erin wins!" I called out. Now, it was over. 


	7. Pokemon Journey Movie Sneak Peek!

Journey Movie Sneak Peek  
  
.Erin cried out in pain, covered in bleeding cuts, as the Spiked Shadowball hit her. Mewthree the hit Kathryn. They both fell to the ground, barley alive.  
  
*Now, Brad, you will die, just like your father* Mewthree's psychic voice booming in his head.  
  
Tears welled up in Brad's eyes as he said "Mewthree, you are evil, your plans are evil, your presence is evil! You had no right to hurt Kathryn or Erin like that! You are a twisted evil thing that does not deserve to wipe slime off my shoes!"  
  
Brad cried, as anger, like he had never had before, rose up in him. "You are going to die Mewthree, and I will be the one to rip you to pieces!"  
  
Ha ha ha ha! Man that was good to right! This won't be coming out for a while, not until before Brad goes to Houen! Cornpuffs signing out! 


	8. Brad's Challenge!

Brad, Erin, and Kathryn walked in a awkward silence.  
  
"I wish we were in Cherrygrove. I'm getting hungry!" Brad sighed. Erin and Kathryn were still scowling at each other. While he was looking, he ran into the welcoming sign  
  
"Ow! That smarts!" Brad mumbled in pain. The girls kept on scowling.  
  
The trio walked to the Pokemon Center, and gave Nurse Joy their pokeballs, and Saber, then asked the Nurse about rooms. She had one left, that could fit four in it.  
  
"That's good. Saber can sleep in one, and the rest have us, so I call top bunk!" Brad said, but the girls were still scowling at each other. What is their problem today? Brad thought.  
  
As day turned into night, the girls had stopped scowling, but still did not talk to each other.  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
Why do they keep doing this? It's annoying, and not to mention that they have only said two words to me. Hello, and hush! Grrr.. It's not right! Wait.That's it! I'll force them.  
  
"Erin, I challenge to a pokemon battle, and the winner has the loser do whatever they want!" I challenged, praying that I would win.  
  
End!  
  
Okay, now a poll. Who will win, Erin or Brad? After the battle, I'll introduce the last character for Johto in the group, so be ready for hi.them. Okay, now review, and only little complaints, flamers! I won't be able to get any chapters up for a while, so be patient!  
  
Alex Black- Err, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Brad: @_@ *Blinks twice* Too many girls.  
  
Erin: HAHAHAHA! I won!  
  
Kathryn: Okay, now shut up!  
  
Me: Uhh.yeah.  
  
Wolfgirl- Glad you're happy. Brad isn't going to be the only one who battles.  
  
Brad: But.But. That's not fair!  
  
Erin and Kathryn: ^_^ We feel special, but Brad is really special, as in Special ED.  
  
Brad: ..  
  
Oh and I bet you are wondering why Brad's getting followed only by girls. Well, I like torturing Brad. Cornpuffs signing off! 


	9. Round one! Heaven and Hell collide!

"Fine, Brad I accept." Was all Erin said, accepting Brad's challenge.  
  
Brad's Pov  
  
I gulped. Erin was going to be a much stronger opponent than the hiker was. I could feel it.  
  
"A two on two match between Erin Fallyena and Brad Wallace will now begin. There is no time limit. Begin!" said Kathryn, a bit scarred. Her match was nothing like this is going to be.  
  
"Go Poocheyna!" Erin commanded, as the dog-like Pokemon appeared.  
  
"Go, Sky!" I called, sending out my new Hoot-Hoot  
  
"Poocheyna, use Howl!" Erin commanded, as the dog started to Howl.  
  
"Sky, be careful. Get ready to fly." I ordered calmly.  
  
"Now, Poocheyna, take down!" Erin called.  
  
"Go Sky, get in the air!" I yelled.  
  
Erin's Poocheyna hit an oak tree. It had swirls in it's eyes.  
  
"Poocheyna is unable to battle. Sky wins!" Kathryn called out.  
  
"It end's now." Erin said calmly "Go Umbreon!"  
  
Bum Bum Bum! Cliff hanger! Anyways, I don't know if I should agree with reviewers or not. So who will win is as good as guess as mine.  
  
Alex Black- Heh, you've reviewed every chappie, I believe. Thanks. Brad- But why root for the enemy?  
  
Kasagi- Thanks for reviewing. Brad- Why is everyone against me? Me-Because you're insane and immature. Brad-. . .  
  
Sorry for the short chapters, everyone! They'll get longer, I promise! 


	10. Round two begins! Go Win Umbreon!

"Go, Umbreon!" Erin cried. "Use focus energy!"  
  
"Sky, be careful! Focus energy can increase the damage dealt! So get in the air!" Brad said, slightly worried.  
  
Erin smirked. He is so stupid. Umbreon could finish Sky in one attack! she thought. Erin worked out a plan.  
  
"Umbreon, use Lunar Beam!" Erin commanded.  
  
Umbreon collected the shadow around it, and launched a dark, light absorbing beam at Sky, instantly fainting it.  
  
Brad grimaced, then looked down at Saber. It was ready for battle.  
  
"Okay, Saber, go!" Brad ordered. "Get ready for anything, little buddy!"  
  
Saber tensed his body. Then relaxed. Brad knows what he's doing, it thought. Or at least he hoped.  
  
Brad was thinking hardly. He knew that Erin's Umbreon could fight Saber and win. He would have to use the Lunar Beam against them. But how? It seemed impossible. But nothing was impossible. He had to not give up faith. He could do this.  
  
"Umbreon, use the Lunar Beam again!" Erin called, with a calm tone.  
  
Wait. Brad thought. Wait. What would happen if Saber used a bunch of that energy against it? It's worth the shot!  
  
"Saber, focus energy," Brad called, then adding to where only Saber could here him said, " Then bide."  
  
Bum Bum Bum! Cliffhanger. Sorry about not updating for a while. I've been way too busy.  
  
Brad: Don't do it again.  
  
Erin: Yeah.  
  
Kathryn: *smiles evilly*  
  
Me: Help! And don't forget to review peeps!  
  
Cornpuffs signing out! 


	11. Round 3! Final Bout!

Okay, this is the final part of the battle. It's sad though. I like this chapter trilogy. Hmm. Maybe a trainer and a pokemon we either love or hate will appear.not! But in the next chapter, I promise to have a new character.  
  
Erin: Or else.  
  
Brad: Yeah.  
  
Kath: Uh-huh.*smiles evilly*  
  
Erin's Umbreon charged up with the Lunar Beam at maximum. If this hit, Saber could get hurt bad.  
  
That's the point. It thought.  
  
Saber meditated, ready to absorb some pain.  
  
Then the Umbreon fired.  
  
"All right, that should be it! I win!" Erin called, but then noticed Saber was still up. "Never mind."  
  
One more Lunar Beam and Saber will have an attack. Brad thought. I just hope he can take it.  
  
"Use Take Down!" Erin commanded, as Umbreon charged ahead.  
  
Crud. Brad thought. That screws things up a bit.  
  
"Unleash energy!" Brad yelled. Saber stood up, and was surronded by a white aura. This aura brightened and covered Saber's body in white light. Saber then unleashed this aura on to Umbroen. It collapsed, and so did Saber. It was a draw.  
  
Good. Brad thought.  
  
I'll do reviews .  
  
Alex Black- My faithful reviewer, who has read every chapter, even the annoying first two, that I'll eventually fix. Thanks. *gives a ribbon*  
  
Another Lazy Author- Heh, if I revealed my characters OR my plan, it would screw things up. Sorry!  
  
Kasagi Onaso-Wow. I didn't know I could make people shudder. ^_^. I have one question. What's pocky? 


	12. A new friend, and a New Pokemon! Shawn a...

Me: I wonder why I made Brad be with Saber, Erin, and Kathryn?  
  
Brad: Because you have a sick sense of humor. That's why.  
  
Saber: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Erin: Yeah, Brad?  
  
Kathryn: *holds rope* Heh heh heh.  
  
Brad: Hey umm, Corn, could ya help me?  
  
Me: Nah, I'll let ya rot!  
  
Brad: *gulps*  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
I did better than I thought in the battle. Saber, with some training, could be quite the fighter, but I'm surprised that Saber could do that. oh well. Hey, what do you know? We're in Cherrygrove again!  
  
"Hey, Brad?" Erin said, when we had sat down after letting Nurse Joy have our pokemon.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering about why we had that battle?" She explained.  
  
"Well, I figured if you held a grudge against me, you and Kath wouldn't have to fight all of the time." I replied.  
  
"Oh." Erin said, surprised, I guess, that for once I was not as thick.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think our pokemon are healed." Kath stated, breaking the strange shroud of loud quietness.  
  
"Cool." I said, happy to see Sky and Saber fighting fit.  
  
I went and grabbed their pokeballs and released them.  
  
"Congratulations, pals, you did really good!" I said, making them happy.  
  
I smiled, then looked at Erin and Kath. They were getting along! Yes, I rule! I went out of the room to the cafeteria, with a happy attitude.  
  
Erin's PoV (A/n: Guess you could not see that coming!)  
  
I was honestly shocked by Brad's kindness and caring. I figured that he would just care about his Pokemon, but he sees outside of his own world. Hmm. I think there is really something special planned for him. I really do. Anyway, I need to get something straight with Kath.  
  
"Hey." I went over to where Kathryn was.  
  
"What, Erin?" She asked looking up from her magazine.  
  
"I'll talk to you if you promise me one thing." I said.  
  
"Yes, yes, what?" Kathryn said, intrigued.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT BOSS ME AROUND!" I whispered, but in a loud tone.  
  
Kathryn cringed. I had just won this battle. Ha.  
  
When I sat down, I looked at the counter of the pokemon center. I saw a boy, who looked about a couple of years older. He was healing his pokemon. I looked closer, to try and see what he looked like.  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Erin looked at the boy. He was about 5 foot 11 with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin,and wore blue jeans, and a white shirt. He noticed her. So he walked over.  
  
"My name is Shawn. Shawn Willams. What's your name?" he said, shyly.  
  
"Oh, umm, uh, my name is Erin Fallyena, and that's my friend, Kathryn Kasumi. And I have a friend who's in the lunch area." Erin replied.  
  
"Cool." The boy replied, not shy anymore.  
  
Brad came walking through the door of the main area, Saber and Sky hovering behind him, stuffed full of Pokemon center food. Then he saw the boy, talking to Erin and Kathryn. Brad was a little annoyed, as he figured they would come and get him if they had a new friend. But instead of going to them, as they were in deep conversation, he went out of the door. He'd come back at night, when he would be hungry, again. He looked at the clock, and he figured that he'd come back around seven, in two hours.  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
I sighed. I wish I could find a new pokemon. I went to the mart, and spent a little bit of money for a pokeball. I gave the shopkeeper the two dollars, then went off.  
  
I trudged through the tall grass, Sky above me, Saber beside me. I came to a clearing, and saw a trainer. But I looked, and saw that he was abusing a Treecko. The poor thing looked half dead. I could not take it. I throttled him, and the trainer broke the pokeball, so I threw mine. It was instantly caught. I ran to the ball, and put it on my belt.  
  
"Thanks for taking that pathetic thing off my hands. Keep it!." The trainer said. I easily recognized him now. It was the Rocket Member. I watched as he went out of sight, then turned and headed towards the Pokemon Center. I was ready to meet the new guy. And get killed by the girls. I sighed, the thought rising in my head. This was gonna be a long trip.  
  
I'll do reviews next chapter. I'm busy right now. Bye! 


	13. Author's Note No1

Author's note: Ha ha ha! My own Authors note! I'm happy!  
  
Anyway, I've been thinking, and I want to know if I should add another genre (i.e. Drama, Humor, etc..). I'll do what ever wins, and if there's a tie, then I'll add both.  
  
Anyways(again),I'll do reviews-  
  
Breezy- It's about time you reviewed, ya know, but hey, better late than never. If you want, you can also send a character profile, but no promises  
  
Elemental Sorceress- Well.okay, your character is coming next chappie, I guess. I can make room.But she might just slip in and out occasionally.  
  
Alex Black- this is the Jhoto League, but my own version of it, so expect the unexpected  
  
Anonymous people- I'll take those characters, but I can't make a big promise  
  
Well, I think that's all of the Reviewers. Sorry if I missed you. Tune in next time! 


	14. A break for the group excluding Shawn

Last time, Brad found a Teecko, very injured, and saw the rocket member. Meanwhile, Erin and Kathryn met a new friend Shawn, and are starting to worry about Brad.  
  
Brad ran to the center as fast as he could, Saber and Sky following him, barely keeping up. Soon, he found it, and ran through the door, panting.  
  
"Here, Nurse Joy, heal this Treecko. I found him, and he looks abused." Brad said, panting.  
  
The nurse simply nodded and said "This Treecko is in rough shape. It'll be fine, but it will be here for a few days."  
  
Brad understood. He would need to spend sometime here, so he figured he would train.  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
I walked to the room we had gotten earlier. Erin was gonna kill me, so I guess I should make it quicker on me. I knocked on the door, just in case one of them was getting dressed or such.  
  
Erin's voice came from behind it, "Come in!"  
  
I opened the door. Erin looked at me, sniggering. I looked down at my clothes. I was filthy!  
  
"Great..." I sighed. Just then, that kid came in.  
  
"Hi Erin." Said he. Then, I think he noticed me. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Brad. From New Bark Town. No more is needed to say." I said, grumpily.  
  
"What's your problem, kid?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, boy" I heard Erin sigh, but there was no need.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME KID!" I yelled at him  
  
The boy cringed.(A/n: I like that word!). I was pleased. But he had that look, like Erin's when I got mad at her a few days ago. Oh, well. Great minds think alike, I guess.  
  
About an hour later, I crawled into my bunk, on the top. The boy somehow got permission to stay with us He didn't talk to me, and that pleased me. Unfortunately, Saber had to sleep in my sleeping bag. I'll get this kid back though. I need sleep. All things come tomorrow.  
  
When I woke up, I headed to the Mart. Erin and Kath were still sleeping, but the other kid was not there. Good, I thought. I was ambushed by the mart owner.  
  
"Here, kid, I need you to deliver this to Prof. Elm in New Bark, got it? Good" the shopkeeper said hurriedly.  
  
I ran back to the center and, to my relief, Erin and Kath were awake. Having a row at each other, again, but hey, they were awake.  
  
"C'mon, we have to go to my house for a litle bit.' I said.  
  
"Why?" they asked.  
  
"I have to deliver something to Professor Elm, that's why."  
  
We ran down the path, leaving the injured Treecko behind.  
  
Being nosy, I opened the package. It was the new issue of Playboy. I was disgusted at the thought of Elm drooling over it. Before the girls saw, I put the magazine up. We finally made it, and I put the mail at the doorstep.  
  
Just then, I thought I should show the girls my personal hideout, that no one knew about.  
  
"Hey, do you two want to see my favorite spot in this town?" I asked them.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Erin asked, bored.  
  
"Okay, follow me!" I said.  
  
It was a pretty spot, covered is beautiful flowers, and had a large, pond, good enough for swimming. It was surrounded by a grove of trees, making it hard to find. I led them to it, and they were stunned.  
  
"I'm going swimming, but I don't know about you two. If you want, the shrubs on the edge of the pond are really thick. I know this place by heart." I said, simply, then pointed at the shrubs. I took off my shirt and jumped in. I watched the girls as they dug through their packs. They went over to the shrubs and changed. As I thought Kath would have skimpier clothing.(i.e. Misty). Erin had on the same thing, but the top looked like a banana strap shirt.  
  
They both jumped in, saturating me. They planned it somehow. I know it. But hey, it was finny, how they were dressed like girls.....ha ha ha ha!  
  
I started sniggering.  
  
"What is so funny?" Erin asked  
  
"Well...um, uh, heh, I just never thought you two could look like girls."  
  
Needless to say, the girls got agitated. They swam towards me, in battle mode. I swam away, faster. They ended up catching me. Erin picked me up by my arms and Kath got my feet. They both threw me. Time for reinforcements.  
  
I ran out and grabbed Sky's ball and threw it. She came out and I whispered what to do "Sky, blow the water with the strongest gust you can at Kathryn and Erin!"  
  
Sky obeyed, and the two got really cold from the wind blowing against them.  
  
Brad 2 Girls 2. We were tied in this little war.  
  
Then I saw movement in the bushes. I ordered Sky to gust the bushes. I couldn't believe who I saw.  
  
"Neji?" I asked.  
  
"Brad?" the figured replied.  
  
Well, after last chapter, I figured Brad could use a break. I also added humor. I had to add the mail for Elm. *coughyeahcough* 


	15. Brad's cousin, Neji!

Brad and the gang took a little break from training to deliver a, er, package to Elm and went to Brad's secret place, a small pond. There he met an old friend of his, Neji.  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" I asked. I couldn't believe it, that she found me!  
  
"Now is that a way to treat your eldest cousin?" Neji asked. "Who are they, your girlfriends?" she pointed to Erin and Kathryn.  
  
That really set me off. I pushed Neji into the water. I guess I have to tell you what she looked like.  
  
She was 14, and, like me, had dark brown hair. But she had cerulean eyes, while I had jungle green. She wears a blue tee-shirt, along with black pants with many pockets, and black sneakers. She also wears my last birthday present to her, a pair of blue fingerless gloves. Now she was wet. And pretty angry.  
  
She pulled out a pokeballl and cried, "Go, Espeon, tackle him into the water!" I ran into the water before it came out. The girls giggled, all three of them. But that was not the start of my troubles.  
  
"Hey, Brad, I might have a bit of company. The funny thing is, I was mistaken for you. It was a kid named Shawn, and he started following me over here." Said Neji.  
  
I groaned, when he came through the shrubs. I was getting angry. Shawn then took off his shirt and jumped in my pond. I never invited them!  
  
"That's it," I muttered "Go, Sky, Saber, let's play! Sky, use gust again, and Saber, spin around in the water really fast and create a whirlpool!"  
  
They obeyed, and the girls and Shawn got trapped in a big whirlpool. I fell down laughing. I should run, before it stops. So I ran home, Sky and Saber laughing behind me.  
  
Erin's PoV  
  
I watched as Brad ran off, only I was trapped in a whirlpool, so I couldn't kill him. I take back what I said yesterday. I do. He is really immature. I'll get him back. Me, Kathryn, Shawn, and Neji will get him, while his guard is down. Heh, I might get him back today. But I have to carefully orchestrate this plan. I have to find him first. He probably went to his house, so I'll start there.  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
I ran up to my mom and hugged her. I had missed her all of my trip, and I was waiting to see her again. She started to cook a big meal. I told her Neji, Erin, and a couple of friends I met would be coming over, so she cooked enough for a battalion. Poor Mom. Just then, Erin came through the door, dry, folowed by everyone else. I gulped. This was trouble. I crossed my finger, hoping Mom would do something. It happened.  
  
"Hi, Neji! How's your mom doing?"  
  
"Oh, she's fine, Aunt Marry! Perfect!  
  
"That's good to know." My mom said, and turned around to cook. Just as she started to turn, I ran up the stairs and locked my door. It was gonna be a while. 


	16. The Apology

Finally! I had some bit of writer's block, and I'm sorry that I kept you reviewers waiting. Let's see...okay! I'm sorry for messing up last chapter. I'm also sorry for making you wait. I was way too busy to even touch the computer  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Brad cowered in fear. He messed up, pushing all of his friends-and acquaintance, thinking of Shawn. What if they didn't want to be his friends anymore? He acted like an immature brat. Brad stopped cowering in the corners of his room, and moved to the bed and went fast asleep.  
  
{Dream PoV}  
  
It was cold, dark, and every word like it. Brad walked along through what was apparently an old house. He was scared. Brad kept walking along until he saw Erin, sitting on a chair alongside Saber, who was standing. (Doing what is what I don't know).  
  
"Hey, Saber and Erin! C'mon! Let's find the others!" said Brad. Erin and Saber ignored him, "Okay, I get the hint that you are still mad at me. I'll leave you alone for a while."  
  
Brad continued along the halls of the house and found Kathryn reading a book. He tried hard to get her to talk, but she was like Erin and Saber, and ignored him.  
  
Brad was getting worried that his fears were confirmed. He now walked, no, ran along the hall to find Neji and Shawn, who were playing on a Nintendo 64. HE again tried to get them to talk, but it was useless. Sky fluttered into the room and sat next to Shawn and watched the game's progress.  
  
"It looks like your friends forgot you," a voice crept up behind him, causing Brad to turn. To his surprise, it was the same Rocket member who was the reason he now had three pokemon.  
  
"I think you're right," Brad replied, "I don't think they didn't have reason to hate me like dirt."  
  
"Oh no, no one has a reason to hate you. Why would they hate you? You're such a good boy and wouldn't do any wrong thing. Sure, you can make a mistake, but it was a little one. Look what friends you have! They won't even speak to you! Now I will be your friend. All you have to do is leave these losers." Said the Rocket member.  
  
Brad was about to answer when it clicked. They WERE his friends. He could never leave them. "Sorry, Rocket, but the losers are my friends, and will always be. I'll stand there and comfort them if they're upset. I'll be the one that will give and not expect anything back. I don't care if they hate me forever, which is to long to stay mad at somebody, but I will always be there. And as soon as I wake up from this dream, I'll go apologize to them , but I do expect something out of that." Brad replied.  
  
"What?" the Rocket inquired.  
  
"A beating. So if you don't get out of my dream, you'll get one, too," answered Brad.  
  
{End dream}  
  
Brad woke up suddenly and walked down the stairs. The group sat around the TV. Erin looked up and noticed him and quietly grabbed the others' attentions. They all walked towards him.  
  
Brad took a deep breath and said "Guys, I know what I did was pretty stupid, and I just wanted say that I am sorry. Now go ahead and kill me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kathryn, "Why would we kill you for making us have fun?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but you girls are okay with that? Shawn?" Brad asked. The group nodded. Brad sighed with some relief. They didn't hate after all.  
  
"All right! Who wants pizza?" Brad's mom called from the kitchen. Brad smiled a smile that could have been on a magazine. Everything was going to be fine. Or not. But as long as he had his friends, life could never put him down.  
  
Sorry, again for being so late! Now, click the little button in the bottom- left-hand corner.  
  
Kath: Or else.I'll fill you with sugar! 


	17. AN 2

This is the final chapter in Pokemon Journey... yeah right. I'm doing reviews and stuff.  
  
Mattitude- Dude, take it easy! Thanks for the complements but. . . well, this analogy should explain why I do the things I do. Erin : Kathryn :: Brad : Shawn  
  
Alex Black- Kath:I knew that sugar would rule!  
Brad:-_-; from now on, it's decaf for you, missy.  
Erin: *trying to suppress laughter*  
Shawn: What is going on here?  
Neji: Who knows? Maybe Brad's flirting. Aww,  
little Brad is growing up! *gets chased by Brad,  
Erin, and Kathryn with angered yells that sound like "No way!"  
"Yeah right!" "Like Heck"*  
  
-_- I honestly hate flames. They should bur-freeze or drown or  
something. By the way: I NEED HELP! I know what I want to do for the  
next chapter, but I can't type it! And I could still use genre help.  
If you have to, close your eyes and pick one! Just HELP! 


	18. Running Away Part 1

For once in my very disarranged life, I actually don't something weird to say. So I guess time to start the show now...................................... are people still here? Aw, man......................................................................... ..Go away, if you're a non reviewer...................I'm not kidding, go on!............Okay, I feel better now. On with da show!  
  
Brad sat at the table. His mom was bringing in some homemade pizza. He'd normally feel happy, ecstatic about the cooking his mom did, but his thoughts dwelled on the dream. There was something about his dreams, they felt so real (A/n: Take more decaf, dude).  
  
"Brad, what's wrong?" asked Kathryn.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," replied Brad.  
  
"You're lying. I can tell that about people," she said, with a serious, but caring tone.  
  
"I'll tell you and the others later, if you're that interested. Right now, though, I have a pizza to eat. I just hope that the rest of you all aren't that hungry, because I'm starving!" said Brad, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Then, they all dug in.  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
I must have been nuts. Nuts to have let anyone follow me. I don't even know why! Erin, okay, she's my coach, but Kathryn and Shawn, they're with me for reasons unknown. Actually, I think I know. They came to be with Erin, not me. So, I guess I better leave them alone so they don't have to be stuck with a rookie like me.  
  
(3 hours later, 10:00 PM)  
  
I crept down the stairs in the darkness, avoiding all light that I could, any light that would reveal me. As soon as I was down, I peered in the living room. Everyone was asleep, so I tiptoed over to the edge of the room to get my backpack, which I left there earlier. I got all the way back to the door, and changed into my normal clothes. I then equipped my belt, then zipped my backpack up, and put it on, and ran out the door. Not two seconds away, I realized I didn't leave a note. So, I turned around and crept in the kitchen, then wrote a note. As soon as I was done, I ran out the door.  
  
-_-; This was too short, so I will make it part of a special called Running Away. Well, I guess this is where I say : Cornpuffs Signing Out! 


	19. Lost

"Ouch!" said Kathryn, rubbing her arm. It felt as if something steeped on it. I'll kill Saber if he did. She looked all around the room. Everyone was asleep, still. But things seemed quiet. She figured Brad would be up first, like he was the other day. She went to his room, and opened the door. It was empty. Kathryn screamed.  
  
Brad walked through the fields to Cherrygrove. He turned around, smiling when he remembered. He was about to turn his head straight, but when he did, he ran into the sign -again.  
  
"Ow!" said Brad, pain searing through his head. He walked to the Pokemon Center and went to the desk.  
  
"Yes?" asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"I was the one who brought in that Treecko a couple of days ago. The abused one. How is it doing?" responded Brad.  
  
"Oh. It's perfect! It's outside right now," said Joy, cheerfully .  
  
Brad smiled. He walked outside to the play area and saw the Treecko sitting away from the others. Brad ran to it. The Treecko jumped on Brad's shoulder. Brad pulled out his Pokedex and used it to find Treecko a nickname. He found it where the entry was. It said that it was called the Wood Gecko Pokemon.  
  
"Okay, Treecko," said Brad, "How would you like to be named Gecko?"  
  
Gecko nodded. That was Brad's happiest moment today.  
  
Brad's House-12:00 Noon, Kath's PoV  
  
When that boy gets back I will kill him so badly, he'd come back to life just to beg on his knees for forgiveness.  
  
"Hey, Kathryn?" a voice piped up. It was Shawn.  
  
"What, Shawn?" I replied.  
  
"I just wanted to know about Brad. I want to know why the hell he left," he said.  
  
"Honestly, Shawn. I don't know. I just don't know." I replied. I felt sick to my stomach. I had always heard about the children that ran away off TV, but I thought it was just fake. I guess I was wrong.  
  
Brad's PoV (YAY!!!)  
  
I walked along the path from Cherrygrove to Violet City. As I walked, I saw the scenery change into thicker trees. We were headed into the woods.  
  
(4 hours later, 4:00 PM)  
  
Great. I was trapped in a forest, with no food, no PokeChow, and 3 pokemon. At t hat precise moment, I wondered what Shawn, Erin, and Kath would do. Kath, she would try to cook something, Shawn might try to find berries, and Erin, she'd kill me to save the pokemon. After thinking about that, I realized one thing. I was lost. I was going to be lost without them.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Rocket Member is revealed, and a new battle, a triple battle, is started. Sahwn and Brad become friends, and Saber's addiction to Chocolate Pokechow, next time on Pokemon Journey! 


	20. Found

Note: Any thing between are thoughts.  
  
Brad sighed. He was normally fascinated with his genius, making a fire out of a rock and hatchet. Now, though, his thoughts dwelled on his friends. It seemed like years since he had seen them, but it had only been a week. He had gone back to town, to get pokechow and to heal his pokemon, which had been training harder than ever. Brad smiled at that one incident, after he had gotten back to camp. He bought a new flavor of food: chocolate. Saber had almost tackled Brad down, trying to get to the 4 boxes of chocolate. Saber was addicted to the food. It ate until it looked like a Jigglypuff full of helium. Luckily Brad bought much more for the other pokemon.  
  
Of course, he knew the risks of being found by the group. He wasn't ready to go back, wasn't ready to look at Erin or Kathryn, didn't want to be with his cousin, nor Shawn. So, he battled trainers to get money for food, and when he didn't win, or didn't come across a trainer, he ate berries. Since he grew up around here, he knew what was and was not edible.  
  
'I might go back, when I am ready.' thought Brad .  
  
Shawn's PoV  
  
What was it with this kid? Why did he run off? Kathryn won't give me answers; his mom is freaking out, Erin off looking in Violet City. Neji left, saying Brad will turn up, and stop worrying so much. I'm just going to have to find him myself. And when I do, I'll pulverize him.  
  
Erin's PoV  
  
I ran through the fields alongside Violet City, keeping my fast eyes out for any signs of movement. Then, I stopped suddenly. I just thought of something: If I was a mindless twerp, even I wouldn't be where they'd find me, so that meant he was in CherryGrove Forest!  
  
"Charizard, fly me back to New Bark Town, and step on it!" I called out.  
  
Shawn  
  
I walked out the door, and had barely moved out of the Wallace's yard, when I heard a tremendous roar of a large Charizard. I turned and watched as an orange speck grew bigger. It finally hit the ground. Erin jumped off.  
  
"I know where he is," she said flatly.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I figured out he is in Petalburg Forest," Erin concluded.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go find him," I said.  
  
And with that, we flew off on Charizard, flying to the forest.  
  
~`~~~`~`~~~````~`~-------______~--------_~_-`-_~-_-~__~__~_~_~__  
  
Well, it looks like I'll have to add another chapter to Running Away. This wa going to be the kast in the special, but...hey, I ended this chapter when it should have been...  
  
Cornpuffs, signing out! 


	21. All Most Caught

Brad's PoV  
  
I walked through the Cherrygrove Forest, tired, hungry, and smelly. I needed to get to the Center. I guess I need to learn to fix the fire to where the smoke doesn't make me smell. I trudged along the path I had made- one that isn't easy to follow- to the city. I immediately got a room at the Pokemon Center and walked in. I almost laughed as I went into the bathroom and got a shower. I had never been this tired and dirty. I let the water run until the hot water turned cold. Then I just crawled into bed in my PJ's and fell asleep.  
  
Kathryn PoV  
  
Brad's Mom? Going to ground him until oblivion when he gets home. If he gets home. I figured I should stay here with his mother to help her out, give her emotional support. We all cared that Brad was gone, but his Mom just didn't know what had gotten into him. I didn't blame her. I now had to worry about Shawn and Erin, and I hoped they would find Brad., so we were both a wreck. As soon as this was over, we were getting Pokegears, all four of us.  
  
Somebody's PoV(Just kidding, it's Shawn!) (what, I wrote this at 2:00 AM, so don't hurt me Mattitude)  
  
I held on for my life on the Charizard. I hate flying like this, with out the plane to cover you.  
  
"I think we should stop at the Center for a room, and to see if anyone's seen him." I said.  
  
"Good idea Shawn, go to the Pokemon Center Charizard! Step on it!" she called out. Then we dived and landed in front.  
  
Erin  
  
I had a good feeling about this. I think we would hit a big lead to find Brad. I recalled my Charizard, and walked inside, Shawn following. I went to Nurse Joy and asked her if she had a room.  
  
"A boy about a couple of years younger than you just asked that . . . he had brown hair and green eyes, he brought a Treecko in about a week, then claimed ownership of it when it was healed," she told us.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy. We know the boy and do you mind telling us the room?" Shawn asked  
  
"It is right beside yours, to the right."  
  
Shawn and I walked to the door and knocked very hard.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, but I didn't expect any visitors," a voice called out. It was Brad.  
  
"Brad, it's us, me and Shawn, let us in!" I said through the door.  
  
" Look, I was trying to hide from you people, you threaten me! I just tried to hide. . ."  
  
"Threaten you? If trying to be your friend was a threat, then come out here so we can give you another!" Strangely, it was Shawn who said that one.  
  
"..." Brad gave no reply.  
  
"That's it, we're coming in," I called, digging through my backpack for a paper clip and picked the lock almost instantly.  
  
The window was open. He got away. 


	22. New Sneak Peek at Movie!

Okay, I think another trailer is in order. This will reveal more.  
  
Brad and the gang, after going through the Jhoto, have their sights set on the Hoenn Region.  
  
"You know Brad, Hoenn is the most wonderful place in the world; it's still unexplored in some areas." Shawn said in a cheerful mood. After all, he had made top sixteen. Kath made it to 8, and Brad and Erin, they had made it to __and__. (A/n: (:P)  
  
"Hey, Brad, wake up, kid." Erin teased. She could tell Brad was still a tad sad at losing kind of bad. She also knew that Brad would never, ever ignore beimg called a kid. What suprised her is that he didn't respond.  
  
"Well, that's it, Kath, I guess it's time for the frying pan." Erin and Shawn sighed. Fortuneatly for our hero *cough sure cough*, he decided to remind his friends something.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME KID, ERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brad yelled, knowing where this was going. Coincidentaly, a scream echoed. Brad noticed something familiar about the voice, and ran to investigate, not finishing his daily bickering with Erin and/or Kathryn. Brad looked for the screamer, and eventually saw a girl battling Tim, our favorite Rocket. Erin caught up, followed by Kath and Shawn.Erin also saw the Rocket, and all most charged him, but luckily Shawn and Kath caught her, but didn't get Brad.  
  
"Tim, dude, didn't I tell you no more picking on trainers? I did right? Maybe I need to teach you again? How about a triple battle? Thought so." Brad said, his battle spark ignited back into a fire.  
  
~-~-~-~-skip battle-~-~-~-~  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Brad asked the girl. She looked up from tending her pokemon. Brad looked into her eyes and instantly reconized her.  
  
"L-l-l-illy?Is that you?" Brad asked, stunned.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Don't ask. I just had to do that. Anyway, what took me so long is that I'm trying to do a seasonal type thing. It's working. Sorry for any inconveinnces. 


	23. The Battle Begins!

Theme song! I finally have one!  
  
I brushed against those freckles that I hated so, Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the things that I would share for you, But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube. Now the little pain sitting in my heart Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I Guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get further away, I wonder what it would be like... ? Yay! I'd be so happy Inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind, But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul. And tonight I thought, I'd be just sitting in my sorrow. And now I must wonder wonder why. What did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore! I just can't see it anymore...... Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
I don't own it; it's the English opening to Ruroni Kenshin, (A/n: I changed a word) but hey, it's got a good tune. BITE ME! Heh, okay, Miss Black, you have permission to use Brad, his mom, and/or his pokemon. Oh, by the way Mattitude, do you mind if I call you Matt? And Brad isn't gonna win them all. . .  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_()  
  
Brad dived through the window. How could he have been so retarded?! He made a mental note to do things more complex to throw off the trail.  
  
"BRAD, come back here, or I'll slice you so much you'll come back to life begging for mercy!" Erin yelled.  
  
"Nice try, Erin!" Brad yelled back, but ran into a person, and fell backward. "Sorry, sir."  
  
Erin put on a burst of speed and stopped beside Brad, who was dusting himself off. She was about to apologize for Brad's clumsiness when the stranger's face clicked a file in her memory. It was the Rocket Member, the one who had caused her to meet Brad, who caused her to meet Shawn and Kathryn.  
  
"You're a member of Team Rocket. Weren't you the one I chased?" Erin looked at the man, her face revealing no emotion, her light blue sunglasses covering her eyes, hand on her trusty sword, the other on her being taken care of Pokemon.  
  
"You would be right, twerp," Rocket replied "I'm from the new division, that's why my suit is green and my R is magenta. I am part of the warrior division. My name is Tim. And as revenge for you two, I challenge you both to a match."  
  
"No. If they are in a match, I'm going to fight with them. Kapeesh? Let Erin get her pokemon. Then we battle," Shawn said, a spark of battle arisen in him...  
  
Erin's PoV  
  
I was suprised at Shawn's words. It was like watching Brad in his battle against me. Shawn became another person. I started to walk back, slowly, ready for the Tim to attack us. If he did, I'd have to use my sword. Then, I slapped myself mentally. Umbreon had been in it's pokeball, reluctant to fly on Charizard. It had gotten serious rest, and I didn't like battling with Poochyena that much, as it was about as old as Saber.  
  
"I have a pokemon." I announced. Tim took out three black pokeballs with a red R on the top and battle begun.  
  
Regular PoV (A/n: I'll abbreviate names to the first letter.)  
  
"Go, Onyx, Nincada, and Totodile!" Tim yelled, releasing the pokemon.  
  
"Saber, go!" Brad called  
  
"Umbreon, let's party!" Erin commanded.  
  
"I choose you, Dratini!" Shawn.  
  
"Onyx, dig! Nincada, Totodile, focus energy!" T called  
  
B called for Saber to fly into the air and focus energy up there.  
  
E told Umbreon to charge a lunar beam (by the way, in case you haven't figured this out, Lunar Beam is the dark alteration of Solar Beam)  
  
S said nothing but "Future Sight" (or what ever the attack is that comes two turns after)  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
I'd finish this chappie up, but I have something to do, so I left it at the best cliffie I could come up with.  
  
Cornpuffs saying "Boo ya!" 


	24. The Battle! Lunar Sight Slash!

Sorry for taking forever and a day to update, but I have a looooong story, and I think you'd rather see the new chapter instead of hearing excuses.  
  
Pokemon Journey!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The Battle! Lunar Sight Slash!  
  
I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
  
Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.  
  
It's heavy,  
  
the things that I would share for you,  
  
But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
  
Has shrunk in a bit,  
  
but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes,  
  
I Guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get further away,  
  
I wonder what it would be like... ?  
  
Yay!  
  
I'd be so happy  
  
Inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
  
And tonight I thought,  
  
I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
  
And now I must wonder wonder why.  
  
What did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore!  
  
I just can't see it anymore......  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Last Time, Erin and Shawn found Brad, who ran into Tim, the Team Rocket Memeber responsible for 2/3 of Brad's team.  
  
"Dratini, Future Sight!" Shawn cried. Dratini's eyes started to glow an almost hypnotic white as an unnatural wind swept across the field of trees and grass they were battling at.  
  
Brad ran this through his mind as he saw Saber charge his energy to the point electricity was sparking around him and Erin's umbreon charge with the energy collected from darkness.  
  
"Onyx, come out and bind the Dratini, Totodile, soak the baby Scyther out of the sky! Nincada, charge at the Umbreon!" Tim commanded.  
  
"Crap! Saber, that's enough of focusing! Protect Umbreon!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Why Umbreon?" Erin asked.  
  
"Brad has an idea." Shawn said.  
  
"What?" Erin inquired.  
  
"The reason I made Saber focus was to strengthen him. I told him earlier in our training to always follow up Focus Energy with a Bide. He is about to do that. I want you both to attack him at the same time." Brad answered.  
  
"That might knock him out! Or worse, it could kill Saber!" Erin argued.  
  
"I know." was Brad's answer, and he said it in a voice that ended it.0  
  
"Umbreon, attack Saber!" Erin said when she saw Saber glowing with a white aura.  
  
Another unatural breeze drifted across the field.  
  
"Dratini, attack Saber!" Shawn cried!  
  
Tim, laughing at this "mutiny", called off his pokemon and called them to return to his side.  
  
Brad smiled and said," Saber unleash energy! Combine the Light and the Dark! Lunar Sight Slash!"  
  
Saber nodded as one of his blades turned a blackish purple hue and the other became a blade of pure white.  
  
Everyone except Brad and Saber were dumbfounded by this technique, even the pokemon. Saber ran at the gathered opponents faster than a raging Dotrio and jumped into the air, slahing the energy at the pokemon, darkness, then light. The combination caused an explosion at Tim's side of the field. (A/n: Heh...I can't beleive I wrote that.)  
  
"I dunno how I lost to those brats!" Tim cried as he dissapeared over the horizon.  
  
"So, you ready to come home?" Erin asked Brad, but noticed a look about him. His features seemed that Light and Darkness waged war through his body ; even his hair was on one side a raven's black, the other side, a light tan.Only she noticed this, and a split second later, Brad and Saber both fainted.  
  
~ !@#$%^&*()_+ Muhuhuhahahaha! I threw in another cliffie! I win! Damn i on keyboard is messed up....  
  
Eat More Doughnuts!  
  
Cornpuffs 


	25. Brad's Rival!

Chapter 26  
  
Brad's Rival! Ryan makes the Girls melt!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
  
Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.  
  
It's heavy,  
  
the things that I would share for you,  
  
But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
  
Has shrunk in a bit,  
  
but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes,  
  
I Guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get further away,  
  
I wonder what it would be like... ?  
  
Yay!  
  
I'd be so happy  
  
Inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
  
And tonight I thought,  
  
I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
  
And now I must wonder wonder why.  
  
What did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore!  
  
I just can't see it anymore......  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Erin's PoV  
  
I watched Brad and Saber faint. Saber was tired and beaten from those attacks. Brad was tired from something supernatural taking place in his body. Light and Darkness took over his body, and he fainted from it, but he looked normal again. I'm just going to pretend it was a trick of the light. Yep, that's all it was!  
  
Anyway, I got Saber's pokeball off Brad's belt, and recalled the fallen Scyther. I put Saber's pokeball on my own belt, and helped Shawn pick up Brad off the ground. We went as fast as we could, carrying the shortest 12 year old I had seen in my life. When we walked through the door, Brad started to regain consciousness. Shawn and I were relieved, and we stopped by his door and put him on his bed.  
  
Saber's PoV(from Pokeball)[I am going to get flamed for this.] Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Cheese! Cheese! Cheese! Cheese! Cheese! Cheese!  
  
Kath's PoV(Okay, sugar rush is gone now){1/2 hour later}  
  
Erin and Shawn called me and told Brad's mother and I that Brad was fine, and that they beat a Rocket member in a Triple battle together. Mary Wallace instantly got happy, and gave me money to buy pokegears for everyone.  
  
About an hour later, around 6 PM, I was at the Cherrygrove Pokemart. I bought everyone a pokegear. Mine was blue, Erin's was red, Shawn's was teal, and Brad's was, well, he'll find out later.  
  
Normal Pov, when Kath comes into lobby and finds Brad's room, which, after asking the Nurse, was everyone's room.  
  
"IT'S PINK?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU GOT ME A PINK POKEGEAR?!?!?!?!?" Brad exclaimed.  
  
"It was the only one left..." Kath lied.  
  
"I was there a couple of days before. They brought in 13 heavy boxes of the stuff, about 500 a box. That makes 6500 pokegears. Plus they had about 30 left over. And you're saying that they sold 6529 pokegears, and a pink one was the only one left?" Brad accused.  
  
"Yes." Kath said.  
  
"Okay." Brad replied. "That's the truth? Then I'm Prof. Oak!"  
  
"I challenge all who want to lose a fight against me!" A voice called out, rupturing Brad and Kath's argument, while Erin and Shawn were doing...stuff....  
  
{Scene change}  
  
"I want that, that, that, this, that and that one there!" Erin said, tackling the buffet.  
  
"And you have me eating with you why?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Brad likes stealing food from my plate. It happened before we met you and Kath. It was the breakfast he had before he caught Sky. He stole my eggs, and a piece of toast." Erin answered. [A/n: Matt,Wolfgirl, You two are gonna kill me for wrinting that...]  
  
{back to our hero and his telekeintic insane red haired friend.}  
  
"I think that voice is asking for it..." Brad said. He did his trademark wannabe Hoodini trick and escaped out the window.  
  
He came up on the source of the voice. It was a boy, he was tall, compared to Shawn even. Brad wagered they were an inch apart. This stranger had a good, dark tan on him. And at this, Brad looked at KAth. She started to devolop the heart eyes...  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
I hated this guy from the start. Actually wanting to be fought, the nerve! And Kath? The fact she was melting under him like butter in the Sahara at noon made me as sick as Prof. Elm was when it came to girls and him.  
  
I swear...  
  
"Hey, you!" I called to the idiot.  
  
"You want to battle? I'll go easy since you're 10!" the *beep*in son of a *beep* said.  
  
[A/n: At this point, I want to tell everyone that has high blood pressure to please, leave the fanfiction and wait until next chapter.]  
  
Erin had walked out ,stuffed, when she heard this and saw this god among women and immediatly started to melt like Kath. That was enough. He could call me a short 10 year old, he can make the girl who bought me a pink pokegear melt, but he should never mess with the coach. For Ho-oh's sake, even Shawn was angry at the dude!  
  
"Oh, who's the cute girl? Your big sister?" the boy said. I waited for it...he would make a move on Kath. [God, A B1, you're gonna lay hard boiled eggs on me now, aren't you]  
  
"I'm Ryan. Ryan Miller. Son of the founder of Miller Beer. You're cute. What's your name?" Ryan said in a smooth tone. He was pushing it.  
  
"I'm...Kath...that's what my friends call me." She pushed me away into Shawn.  
  
"Shawn, bud, I say we take this dude down." I whispered.  
  
"Brad, since when did you call me "bud"?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Since now." Brad replied.  
  
"Hey, Miller, who would you want to take on first?" I called," Me, or this guy, name of Shawn?"  
  
"I'll take you, shortstuff." He said.  
  
Battle PoV= Ref. Shawn  
  
Stakes: Erin and Kath  
  
Battle: 3 on 3 battle, no time limit  
  
"What do you say we stake your little girlfriends over this match. Who ever wins gets them." (Duh)  
  
"Deal" said Brad. The match was started. 


	26. AN 3

Pokemon Journey  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The Author Note! Number Three won't be so easy!  
  
Me: Hi!  
  
I'm giving everyone a list of the chacters thus far  
  
Brad Wallace  
  
Pokemon: Saber, Sky, Gecko  
  
Weapon: Hatchet (used to make fire once)  
  
Rivals: Tim  
Ryan Miller  
  
comments:Seems to have moments of a war between a dark past and a good conscience.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Erin Fallyena  
  
Nickname: Demon  
  
Pokemon: Umbreon, Charizard, Poocheyena  
  
weapon: sword (readyied in case Tim attacked once)  
  
comments: I'm really liking developing this character more than my own!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Kathryn Kasumi  
  
Nickname: Kath  
  
Pokemon: Mudkip, Charmander  
  
weapon: Sword  
telekeineisis  
  
comments: I do random lines for her for comedic releif. I actually made her serious for a  
  
time. Yup. I didn't like that, so I put a change of character!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Shawn Williams  
  
Pokemon: Dratini, Charmander, Eevee  
  
weapon:He's a black belt. 'Nuff said  
  
comments: Sorry if he's a bit out of your first draft of him, Matt. I can't do that shy thing.  
  
By the wayany newcomers ought to read previous chappies. I say no more characters pleade, I think. Not to sure what I said, but it was like that. And how do you all like my new penname? I like it. Lots. Coffee. 


	27. Brad's Rival! Battle!

Chapter 28  
  
Brad's Rival! Battle!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
  
Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.  
  
It's heavy,  
  
the things that I would share for you,  
  
But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
  
Has shrunk in a bit,  
  
but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes,  
  
I Guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get further away,  
  
I wonder what it would be like... ?  
  
Yay!  
  
I'd be so happy  
  
Inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
  
And tonight I thought,  
  
I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
  
And now I must wonder wonder why.  
  
What did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore!  
  
I just can't see it anymore......  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Brad's PoV  
  
"...and whoever wins gets the girls." Ryan said.  
  
"Deal" I said.  
  
What, did the idiot think I liked them? Nah. I didn't like them. But I was going to kick thos guy's ass for even thinking I did, and you know what? He called me short 3 or 4 times. I can't help that I'm short. So I'm gonna hurt him.  
  
"Three on three battle no time limit, blah blah blah, let's battle" Shawn called out.  
  
Battle PoV  
  
"Go, Beedrill!" Ryan called.  
  
"Sky, come out!" Brad called.  
  
"Twinneedle!" Ryan shouted.  
  
"Sky, watch out and use wing attack!"  
  
Both pokemone collided, Beedrill hitting Sky twice with it's needles, and Sky hitting Beedrill with it's wings.  
  
Both attacks worked effectively, because Sky was poisoned. Beedrill had bee knocked out.Both boys recalled their pokemon.  
  
"You just got lucky, that's all." Ryan said.  
  
"You keep thinking that." Brad replied.  
  
Brad sent out his Treecko out.  
  
"Go, Torchic!"  
  
"Gecko, use,...uh...absorb!" Brad called out.  
  
Gecko's eyes flashed a briliant white.  
  
"Torchic, don't let the attack hit you! Use ember!" Ryan called out.  
  
Torchic took in a deep breath of air.  
  
Gecko's eyes launched a beam of light that hit Torchic, and tochic's ember attack launched out of it's mouth, burning the wood gecko pokemon. Both pokemon fainted.  
  
"Grr....you asked for this...." Brad said  
  
"You're gonna pay...." Ryan called.  
  
"Go Saber!" Brad called.  
  
"Go Blade!" Ryan shouted.  
  
Two Scythers were on the field, glaring at each other in a battle position, ready to kill.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
End!  
  
To my reviewers  
  
Miss Black: AHH!!!!RABID HOCKEY PLAYER!!!! BRAD,HEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!Wait...what do you mean you don't want to kill me? Hoshi's right here, ready to spring into action! Btw, I grant you co author(ess) power[not sure of the wording on this paragraph], as soon as my AOL works! *dodges hockey stick slash* Get him off me!  
  
Mr. Matt: Thanks, dude, and sorry for the inconvience. Word- HELP!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Get to Violent City, Brad

Brad: WtF took you so long, Cornpuffs?  
  
Kath: Cornpuffs eaton barb temperate savoyard quartet elector appellant adobe hemisphere armpit kramer improvisate downriver aging himself snuffle treat unix necessitate compagnie multiplex cerium infringe soma mightn't polis dyer clockwise blackman industrious newsletter collect odyssey voltaire bowfin diadem jennifer camp modulus blur snifter yank entrepreneurial diesel taboo cage abstract boyce exponential interruptible ian forgave compendium devious cleveland adjust composure landis mirror wi loose farewell obverse bookkeep baste rydberg moorish propionate barbarian brumidi attic therefor alhambra bird weren't beard resurrect yokel cleveland gauche storyteller keel iterate followeth matisse low downturn hesperus dandelion frontage allentown vengeance wong lied inscription hyperboloid log clatter mutter nocturne frieze salvo conform ave clogging jurisprudential insatiable magnesium vote earwig dallas girth abridge shrug affine matrix creedal hazelnut dete rminate satiate eloquent darkle hair addict close contentious decolonize postpone spermatophyte budd librettist corollary letterhead basel clung prostate tachistoscope addenda altar party asynchronous heresy filmstrip competition clique caretaker contralto boor paradoxic arouse couch abigail choreography cowl cocklebur julio ancient discriminatory archive courteous heath anywhere andersen waylaid add bernardo and inert anna knick hydroxylate adenosine procreate expunge cometh asymmetry soliton adulterate chicago bloke hurley qua behead dismissal registrable concentrate respecter arpeggio consultative electric syllabi confer nameplate calibre millipede simplistic polymer diffeomorphism adjust whitewash glycol ahem interlude lambda operatic hepburn pestle snowball ohio biography conformation onyx mensurable specify thirsty to coroner clear curve clean trolley collude diabase cedar alexandria wintertime dangle skullcap surcease dispel banjo emaciate miscellany dinnerware stamin ate etruscan lacerta archery cajole ac autocollimate balfour gaff lura conversion serviceman periphery dwarves assist bratwurst snider hager parlay airfare aileen havoc salami reese doria bufflehead rage sao doria myoglobin automotive derbyshire atone shenanigan disseminate dairylea dispersive embellish b's histology hackett guelph powdery drugstore fluid sextans numerology omitted gallus wearied diagnoses ruff vertices stearns handsome pta guillemot azimuthal stuttgart commonwealth fungal rumen ordinate axiomatic pluck defuse erotica caricature sell shred maynard corpse antony synthesis permanent catastrophic sprung konrad calve corrugate treadle dobson courtroom steward parsons shoelace stalk sweetheart pathfind angie downing code prune deterring teheran codebreak clothesman don't burdock fear fishy topaz hondo ionosphere coolidge devon cardioid outlandish tragedian decrement adage estate livermore firebreak atalanta scimitar dryden sincere lunch daimler extemporaneous donald headmaster railhead boson headmaster inspector commensurable death rosebush concussion tuberculosis austria irruption cashew downhill hydrogenate winkle stomach coerce miriam bodhisattva akers bobble cowlick Borney! I can't believe you're updating!  
  
CP: Me neither, dolts. Get back to your story. We start in 5...4...3...2...1.....  
  
I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,  
  
Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.  
  
It's heavy, the love that I would share for you,  
  
But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube.  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
  
Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now.  
  
Those silly horoscopes, I  
  
Guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get further away,  
  
I wonder what it would be like...?  
  
Yay!  
  
I'd be so happy  
  
Inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
  
And tonight I thought,  
  
I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
  
And now I must wonder wonder why.  
  
What did it really mean to you?  
  
I just can't see it anymore!  
  
I just can't see it anymore......  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Chapter 29! Get To Violet City Gym, Brad!  
  
Saber and Blade glared at each other, tensing their green bodies, waiting for a commanded from their respective trainers.  
  
Unfortunately for the Scythers, Ryan and Brad were gone. They looked over and saw Ryan over at the girls, trying to woo them, and Brad going psycho, with Shawn holding him back.  
  
"KATH AND ERIN ARE MY FRIENDS! LAY A LIP ON THEM AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Brad suddenly shouted.  
  
This woke the girls from their trance.  
  
) Intermission (  
  
Hi, folks. Cornpuffs, here, and I'd like to say a few things. For one, I'm uber, uber sorry for this, but the gym battle has been delayed. I know I've lost readers for that reason, and I will promise this. I am working extra hard, and will have more chapters up. I have been on vacation with my grandparents to the mountains for the past two weeks, so, I've just gotten back this Wednesday, and I have to prepare for yet another vacation with my parents for another 3 weeks. And I am also sorry at the fact Ryan is about to get picked apart. That's all! shows a panda flag, and intermission ends  
  
) End Intermission (  
  
Kath and Erin glared at the super spoiled rich boy Ryan, the heir to Miller Beer.  
  
"I've got dibs on his head" Erin laughed.  
  
While Ryan was getting the living shizne beat out of him, Blade and Saber were going at it, both at equal level, and both at full power.  
  
Blade sent a few slashes, Saber blocked them with his scythes. If Saber jabbed his swords at Blade, Blade sidestepped them all.  
  
Brad and the now half dead Ryan looked at their Scythers and went over to command them.  
  
"Saber, use Fury Cutter!"  
  
"Blade, Block them!"  
  
"Saber, Agility! Then use our strategy!" Brad yelled.  
  
As soon as Saber's Fury Cutter had been blocked, he quickly flew back and focused his mind while achieving great speeds. Saber stopped right behind Blade and began to meditate, yet still focusing his energy.  
  
"Now Blade, use a super speed Slash barrage!!"  
  
Brad said nothing while Saber took a few quick, slightly powerful slashes. He knew that Saber was in the red.  
  
"Now, Saber, unleash your energy!" Brad yelled.  
  
Saber nodded and smirked at the about to slash Blade. In a quick motion, Saber dodged away from the slash and flew behind Blade. And then, Saber focused his energy into his blade and slashed it at Blade. And both of the pokemon jumped back, panting heavily. Brad started to wonder what his next move would be. Saber looked ready to pass out, as did Blade. Then, a miracle... Blade's eyes fluttered, and he collapsed.  
  
"Suck on that, boy!" Brad yelled, "Saber, return!"  
  
Saber was engulfed in a beam of red light, and went into his pokeball.  
  
"Now, enough interruptions, Brad, we're going to Violent City!" Shawn said after Brad collected his 3000 yen prize money. And that was that. They were off within a minute, after Brad got everyone on his team transferred to Violet City's pokemon center for healing.  
  
!#$%&()  
  
Well, there's the chapter. I hope you all like!  
  
Cornpuffs, out! 


	29. The End, or The Beginning?

For any fans of this story, this is discontinued.

It had plot holes and inconsistencies out the ass.

For a better, more in depth version of this story, at least the first 2 chapters of this story, go to Pokemon Journey Redux.

PJR will have all of the characters left to me in reviews at some point or another.

And when it's finished, it'll be the biggest Fanfic of it's time. It's gonna span over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, possibly the orange isles and battle frontier,

And I'll be in college when it's done.

"The end is always the beginning of something new." –unknown

!#$&()+

With a farewell to this fic and a warm welcome to it's resurrection,

Cornpuffs


End file.
